Justice League: Penumbra
by The Sulkier Clown
Summary: The big day has finally arrived. The union shall commence, the bonds shall grow and the joy will be shared. But while it may appear to be the happiest day of their lives, something is lurking in the shadows. And not everything may be as it seems... My entry for #WonderBatWeek2018
1. A Honeyed Moon

"And so, we come to what I've come to understand is the best part," J'onn said with a smile, making Clark grin too, having to resist the urge to already mop at the tear of joy forming behind his glasses. "Repeat after me, if you will. _I, Diana_ …"

She bit her lip. Clark could see it. Even stronger than the realisation of a childhood dream, it was living a dream that she had only recently realised she had. An almost childlike glee shone in her eyes as she stood there, looking over at the third man stood up there. An almost mischievous look. A look of exquisite happiness.

And one that was shared. Not just by Clark and her other dear friends. But the man who for so long hadn't known what it meant to be happy.

"I think it's your line Princess," Bruce said through the smirk on his face. Almost smug, it just wouldn't be Bruce if the grin was too cheesy.

But Clark could see it in him too. He could see just how much Gotham's Dark Knight had actually opened up his heart. Well, maybe it was more like 'how much Diana had smashed it open with a sledgehammer and dragged her way in', but it meant the same. Bruce Wayne was getting married. And to Diana of Themyscira no less!

"I Diana…" she finally repeated, her own grin now broad. Clark had to admit, she looked absolutely radiant in the dress. Just as Bruce looked dapper in his tux, but neither was a surprise. Not really. But then, they could have been stood there in rags. Clark would still have found the sight of their union one of true beauty, hope and love.

He was maybe grinning even more than either of them as he watched Diana repeat after J'onn, their chosen conductor. Secret identities still had to be secret, after all, which meant that only those so very close to the pair were there. But that just made it more intimate, even more personal. And perhaps even more special.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do." The playfulness was still there, but now with an ever growing sense of reality. It was really happening. After all this time, all the doubts, all the issues, all the inhibitions, she had said the words. And it seemed to be like a weight off her shoulders.

Now J'onn turned to Bruce, clearly ready for his turn. "And so, _I Bruce…_ "

"I do."

Typical Batman. He never played by anyone else's rules! J'onn was still catching up with him as he skipped right to the end. The confused look was only just starting to disappear from his face as Bruce was turning Clark's way. Luckily, Clark didn't need Bruce to say the words. There was no way he was going to stand in Batman's way. Not today anyway!

The rings were out of his pocket so fast even Clark wasn't sure if he'd used his superspeed. Rings that couldn't have been cheap, laced with diamond and precious metal, but also inscribed.

 _"Συνοδεύεται από τη δικαιοσύνη. Αφιερωμένο στην αιωνιότητα"._

It seemed Bruce had decided that he completely couldn't wait for J'onn anymore. Already he had taken Diana's hand in his. Already, he was sliding the ring onto her elegant finger. And already, there were practically tears in her eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed…" Bruce muttered, going so far as to kiss it as he bent down low.

"You old smoothy," Diana practically winked at him as she gently helped him rise again so she could look him in the eyes. She didn't say the specific words herself, too busy smiling as she slid on Bruce's ring for him in return.

And there they stayed, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. But the restraint they were showing was obvious, intense. And Clark understood why. He looked up to J'onn, to find the Martian still stunned by what he was seeing. In a good way, but leaving him motionless. Thankfully, Clark was just able to catch his eye, mouthing the words at him to give him the prompt.

"I. er…." J'onn finally began as Superman got through to him. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do."

And that was it. Bruce didn't hold back any longer. But then Diana didn't exactly either.

"Yeah, _wooooo_!" The confetti was already falling as Wally began to howl in jubilation from behind them, Clark looking back at him, GL, Shayera and Lois all gathered up there with them, his own grin huge.

But not as huge as that on either of Bruce or Diana's faces in those few seconds they could break apart from each other, left continuously grinning away in joy.

They'd done in. The Batman and the Wonder Woman. Now the husband and the wife.

* * *

It was some time later that they walked into the transporter room. The group party hadn't been too wild, this was still Bruce after all, but there had certainly still been plenty of celebrating. But now it was time for the two to get to be alone. Now it was time for the Honeymoon to begin.

"So where is it you're actually going? If you don't mind me asking."

"Themyscira," Diana was quick to answer Clark's question. "It has to be the first stop. Mother and my sisters have to be able to share in this joy. I've already contacted Antiope to make the arrangements for us to have a traditional Amazonian union ceremony while we're there, to receive the gods' blessing."

"But…don't your people still have issues with…you know… _men_?" Clark fumbled his way through the follow up.

Diana could only look to Bruce initially, before finally answering with a grin. "In this case, I'm sure they'll be happy to make a lone exception."

"Besides, we'll not be staying long," Bruce was quick to add once he broke his eyes off that smile that had always had a power over him. "Paradise Island may sound ideal, but its too…populated for what I have in mind. That's why the real honeymoon is going to be somewhere else. Another island that I know. It may not be the real Paradise, but its pretty close. And since I own the place, I can guarantee we'll be alone. Away from all prying eyes…"

"Oh my…" Clark couldn't help it. The words were out of him before he knew it, one hand held up to his mouth as the boy scout in him took over. Because he knew _exactly_ what Bruce meant. And from the gleeful, mischievous look on Diana's face, she certainly did too.

"Hey, Bats! Wondy! Wait up!"

The call came just in time, saving Clark from his natural prudishness. Just as the pair themselves did, he looked up to see as Flash came speeding into the room, looking remarkably pleased with himself. And behind him, looking somewhat less thrilled but clearly being dragged along regardless, GL flew in too.

"Couldn't let you go without giving you your other present!" Flash added as he came to a stop with such a spring like twang through his body that he looked like something out of Loony Tunes.

"You shouldn't have…" Bruce growled. For a moment, the Bat in him shone through, and it made Clark smile. Bruce clearly wanted to get out of there sooner rather than later. Diana, though, typically was much more approachable.

"That's his way of saying thank you, Wally. From both of us. For…?"

"For this!" Flash didn't wait around, but he did leave them confused as he brushed through them to the control console at the Watchtower's boards, punching in the commands.

"He insisted it was a good idea," GL uttered, arms folded as he still didn't look too enamoured. "And since it was a gift for you two, I couldn't stop him. No matter how corny it is."

Clark gave GL the look at almost the same second Bruce gave him a momentary glare, with Clark's born purely of confusion. But it was only then that he noticed it. It looked like both of them had tried to wash it off, but minor traces remained on both of their hands, and on Flash's feet. Visible only to Superman's enhanced vision, but still there. But what it was didn't make sense… Was that… _honey_?

"Et voilà!" Flash declared as he hit the final button, and the image appeared on the screen. And immediately, it not only all made sense, but Clark also couldn't help but laugh.

It was an image of the dark side of the Moon, clearly designed to keep it away from prying eyes. To keep it so only they could see what was there, now laid out on the Moon's surface. A symbol… A _pair_ of symbols, even more symbolically intertwined. The Bat symbol, and the Wonder Woman symbol. United, just as their bearers. And painted on the Moon, in the very honey Clark had seen.

A literal honeymoon, especially for the honeymooners.

"Wally, I love it!" Diana beamed at him. "Thank you for this. Menalippe herself would be proud."

"I don't know who that is, but thanks! And I'm so glad you liked it. Especially as it was your new husband there that paid for all the jars of honey!"

Flash was a blur the next second, the glare Bruce turned his way at that one of those looks that could kill almost on its own. Clark kept up with him all the way to the point where Flash wound up cowering right behind the Man of Steel. It only made him grin again.

Diana chuckled too, putting her freshly adorned hand on Bruce's chest. "Come on Bruce, its not like you can't afford it. And besides, I think its now time you put away your grumpy face and we made a move."

Finally, Bruce's look broke as he gazed at her instead, the playboy smirk taking over. "I would say that's the best thing you've said all day, but its got plenty of stiff competition. This way, _Mrs. Wayne_."

He gestured to the teleporter pad as he said that, with Diana gladly following it. After pausing only long enough to punch in the co-ordinates to the computer, Bruce was soon joining her there too. But even as he did, he couldn't help but cast one more look Flash's way, no matter how much he tried to hide.

"Of course, what Flash hasn't realised is that he now has to clean all of that up from the Moon. And I think all the Watchtower systems are going to conveniently stop themselves from helping him…Clark, care do the honours?"

"Of course. Have fun you two!" And with that, Clark leant forward and slid active the buttons. The next moment, both Batman and Wonder Woman disappeared into the light. Leaving Clark standing there, still with the huge grin on his face. He still couldn't believe it. Bruce and Diana, married. Mr and Mrs Wayne. It didn't seem like it could have been possible. In ways, it still didn't even seem like it should work. Which was maybe why it so very much did. And why it was so very special.

And of course, a small part of Clark's smile was at Wally's expense. As he turned back round, he couldn't help but add a quip of his own.

"You know, I'm sure Ma and Pa have got a few brushes and pans back on the farm they can lend you, if you'd like."

"Hey!" Wally immediately protested, but GL quickly cut him off with a laugh.

"Relax, Wally! Don't let the nasty man get to you. Besides, that smile's going to be wiped off his face any second. Wait til he finds out what happened as Diana was on her way down here."

"Why, wha…?" Clark began to ask, but then he was stopped in his tracks. He heard her coming first, thanks to his sensitive hearing, but soon he was seeing her too as she arrived in the entrance way to the transporter room. Lois was there, looking very pleased with herself. And soon Superman saw why.

For there, clutched in her hands, was the bouquet.

Those boy scout reactions kicked in again. For Clark couldn't help but gulp.

"Chin up Smallville," Lois remarked as only she could. "We're next."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day 1: Honeymoon**_

 _SURPRISE!_

 _Well the Lady Literation did declare today the start of #WonderBatWeek2018...how could I not do anything else for it? A lot rougher, more quickly cobbled together and a lot less editted, but I could hardly sit idly by and let everyone else have all the fun now!_

 _Keep a weather eye out folks - this should be a good week!_

 _That said, I'd still more than appreciate reviews for Shadows in the Dark. That's still my precious..._


	2. Or Else

He just couldn't help himself. He knew that Bruce would find out. Bruce _always_ found out, even if there should be no way he possibly could. But he just couldn't help it, not with eyes as strong as his. Not when all he had to do was wait for the orbits to fall just right, and then let his gaze lower on down.

And because of that, Clark could see Bruce and Diana down there. Nothing too sordid, he knew _exactly_ when it was time to avert his gaze, but he just _couldn't_ help it. Seeing the two of them, down there on that beach, in the warm glow of the sun, able to let loose and just be themselves, to just lose themselves to their love and passion and forget all about the world that needed saving… It was truly inspiring. And heart-warming too. Which considering how warm his heart always was was truly saying something.

"You're staring again." The voice made him finally look up again, though from the way the shirtless Bruce had just leant in to Diana once again on that beach it was probably perfect timing. Instead, his eyes came to rest on his cousin. Supergirl, Kara In-Ze, was one of the few who had been trusted with the secret. Clark's foster cousin and only fellow Kryptonian left in the universe, he'd trust her with anything, and everything. He was glad she was there. "Oh don't worry, I have to. You're just _far_ less subtle about it."

"I'm that obvious, huh?" Clark replied with a sigh, but one still accompanied by the biggest of grins. He'd still hadn't been able to shake it ever since the wedding. Almost as if what had happened had twisted his face into a permanent smile.

"Oh yeah," Kara mockingly replied as if it was an obvious, nonchalant answer, but giving him an elbow in the ribs at the same time. "It's sweet. It's sweet how much you care. It's sweet how happy you are that they're happy. Even if it is Mr Grumpy Pants."

Clark shook his head at her in light-hearted disbelief. "He may not show it, but that man's got a bigger heart than all of us. I'm just glad he's finally found someone who'll make him open it up. And I'm glad he's allowing himself to make Diana as happy as she's made him. I'm glad my friends have found happiness. It's the farmboy in me. I'm a sucker for a good love story."

"A sucker indeed!" Kara quipped, this time nudging him in the ribs so hard that he almost had to pant for breath. Almost. "Now come on. You've been standing there staring for so long that you've given GL and J'onn the chance to get out of here. Which means you're the _sucker_ who's stuck with showing me how to repair the engine units on the Javelins, since I'm the one who got lumped with maintenance duty. And, you know, without just going in and trying to Ikea my way through it, I wouldn't know where to start… Besides, you've plenty of time to kill until the orbit lines you up again for another game of peekaboo!"

"You're relentless!" Clark exclaimed with a laugh, but was already holding out one hand as he gestured her on. "While we're at it, I suppose I'd best show you the workings of the Power Core too, since we've been getting some odd readings lately. Never hurts to have an extra pair of hands around that know what they're doing…"

* * *

Transporter systems.

 _Check_.

Javelin innards.

 _Check_.

Power core.

 _Check._

Yet more confirmation of what he knew, that Batsy had only gone and fallen in love with Wonder Toots?

 _Check_ and _check! Check_ mate _,_ even!

Oh boy, they were working through the list! Superman was giving them everything. And he didn't even know it!

And as he watched on over the Man of Steel, the Joker's eyes couldn't help but light up wide with glee.

The chip in the guy's head, the radiation being pumped out at him, the Kryptonite on standby, ol' Supes was well under their control. There was no way he could break free, no way he could stop them. And no way he could even realise he was in trouble! Of course, mind control and the falsehood of imposed realities had all gone wrong before. But Tetchy Jervis had assured him that _nothing_ would go wrong this time. That he'd fixed all the kinks that had allowed the Bat to escape his dreams. That he could keep Superman down and under control.

And that he could make Superman see _exactly_ what they wanted him to see.

Including that he was up on the Justice League's Watchtower, instead of held captive in some warehouse in Bludhaven.

Including that Lois Lane was safe, instead of in the clutches of some of the deadliest villains on the planet.

Including all the prompts needed to make him punch in commands and schematics on the screens genuinely in that room with him to give them all they needed to make his plans a reality.

And including showing the Joker ever more just how much Batman had fallen…for a girl.

A _wonderful_ one, maybe. But he'd opened up the door. And now Joker fully intended to stampede on through it, and rip that heart that Bats had found clean from him. Now, using her, he'd make Bats' really _fall_.

And none of it would be possible, if it weren't for Superman living out in a fantasy world where the Bat got the _cream_ … Where everything in the world was something… _else_. Because everything Superman was seeing every image of the Bat and the Amazon, all of it was a lie. All of it was a world of make believe.

Where the Joker's incoming reign of terror hadn't yet begun.

But it would soon. Soon… Just as soon as it was ready. And until then… Well, he'd taken care of that. He'd made sure there was just enough chaos out there in the big wide world that the Bat would take his eyes off the real prize. Just for long enough to make sure he was a big _winner_ on the big night…

"Oh, _Mister Haaaaagen_ ," Joker called over his shoulder, an almost sing-song quality to the words as he said it. For there was a third member of their troupe currently in there, observing away at Superman in that cell. Obviously the Hatter was there in control of that Superbrain, but there was one person who needed to learn the secrets from it even more than Joker did. The one person who would put those secrets into action. Who would be up there to make the Justice League suffer, so that the Bat would _suffer_.

And sure enough, he caught the movement in the corner of his eye. The almost _rolling_ movement. The movement of a mass mound of mud creeping nearer to him from out of the shadows.

Clayface.

"I hope you've been taking notes, Muddy Waters!" Joker quipped at the sight of the creature now more earthen than man. The ultimate actor, and bringer of death. "We're almost ready for you to raise the curtain. The show must go on!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day 2: Elseworlds**_

 _Yeah... that lovely little marriage scene I'm sure you all loved last chapter... it was a lie! A sham! A great big phoney! I'm...sorry?_

 _OK, other than the people I actively told on Twitter, who saw this coming? Because that's right! I turned this little WonderBat Week shenanigan into a prequel to go with Shadows in the Dark, my ongoing biggy. Well, if you're going to be part of the event, may as well make the event part of what you're already doing, right?!_

 _And yes, the title was an intentional clue… I do sneak Easter Eggs in here and there across all of the Clownverse, and yet people rarely pick up the subtle ones... Perhaps you could shout in the reviews if you've ever spotted any in all these years!_

 _Anyways, onto the next day of #WonderBatWeek 2018. So stay tuned tomorrow viewers!_

 _Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!_


	3. A Hobby 'Shared'

The wind whipped across his face, just as it so often did. Just as he was _so_ at home with it doing. Even since…the old days. When the bad thing happened. Since he lost the most precious thing to him in the whole world. This. _This_ had become the most precious thing to him in the world. Up to the highest height, sent soaring, up through the atmosphere, up where the air was clear.

Hell yeah, he loved to fly a kite. _Literally_.

He couldn't exactly call himself Kite Man if he didn't.

But wouldn't he didn't love was the chase. _Or_ getting rumbled. And unfortunately, tonight he was experiencing both.

It happened at the embassy, out in DC. Ever since his last run in with the Bat – and last release from the hellhole that was being grounded in Arkham – he'd made sure to stay away from Gotham City. Trying his hand in the nation's capital had seemed a good idea at the time. Especially when he got the tip that one of the safe, full with all manner of riches. Some guest of the Ambassador, stopping over with all manner of riches in tow ready to take back to show off to their people in Europe after their high-profile travels. Kite Man had never even heard of the guy. He'd barely even heard of the country. But he knew a good score when he heard one, and he knew his accounts were running low.

 _And_ he knew the Bat wouldn't be here, not this far out of his city.

But he hadn't counted on the Amazon.

Their had been some function running at the embassy, something luring all of the staff to other parts of the building, keeping the Ambassador and his guests away from the safe. Sure, there were plenty of people watching the doors, the floors, the way up there. But Kite Man wasn't exactly about to use the main entrance. Gliding silently like a bird, he'd swooped in from the skies, in through the balcony windows. He'd made it to the safe. He'd gotten it open…

And then he'd heard the sound. Someone had heard _him_. Someone was coming for him. He didn't even have time to see what the precious contents of that safe were before he snatched them. Looking back at the door over his shoulder, he simply swept it all into an open bag with one arm, sealing it up with the other at the same time that he was already on the move. He had raced back to the window, raced to open up his kite once again. Race to take a perch on the railing, ready to jump back into the wind.

But he had still been too slow. The doors to the embassy had burst open just that second before he jumped. And in that second, he saw her, stood there in all her regalia, red and blue and gold and silver. And looking pissed. It was a sight that meant he didn't need to jump to take air. Because, simply put, he'd fallen out of fear instead.

Thankfully, the winds had still taken him. Thankfully, he'd twisted before he'd hit the ground, beginning to soar, up, up and away. And there was one trick he'd picked up from the Bat too, that he now put to good use.

Gadgets, gimmicks, tricks and deceptions. He didn't even look back. He'd heard of her powers, he knew Wonder Woman could fly, and knew she was damn strong. His only hope was to lose her. And so not only did he fly fast, hard and evasive, but he unleashed every trick he had in his kite. The smokescreens, the flashbangs, the drone kite to fly off the opposite direction. The straight up explosives.

In those initial moments, he had felt only panic. Yet now, as he looked back over his shoulder, he felt calmer. Still surrounded by the night buildings of the capital, it looked like he had this air to himself. He could see no one else there. No sign of Wonder Woman anywhere. One of his tricks must have gotten her. He'd only gone and bloody done. He'd only gone and taken down the Wonder Woman!

Because he was Kite Man. Hell ye–

The fist hit him across the face before he even knew it. He only just had a chance to register who had flung it before he blacked out. Who had been there, hovering between the buildings, waiting for him, clearly not lost in the slightest.

Wonder Woman. Hell yeah.

* * *

The first thing he felt when he woke up was the sensation of almost weightlessness, of being off the ground. Of defying gravity. At first it made him feel like he was still at home, flying high. But the next thing he felt was simply 'ow'. The splitting headache lead him to awkwardly open his eyes as he remembered. As he remembered getting caught. And sure enough, as he looked out through his smashed goggles, he saw he most certainly wasn't in his happy place.

He was defying gravity because he was dangling, not because he was flying. Dangling from some sort of rope lashed over the ceiling beams. Dangling from the ceiling of some sort of conference room, though largely dark as it was apparently shut down for the night. So dark, the light in the place only seemed to be coming from behind him, likely an open door out into the corridor beyond. Well, that _and_ the rope. The rope was glowing. The rope with a nose tied tight around his torso. No, not rope. _Lasso_.

"Aw, crap…" Kite Man breathed as he realised in full. Lasso. It was the damn Lasso of Truth. Wonder Woman's lasso.

And then, sure enough, the woman herself stepped into view from off to one side, the other end of the lasso clutched firmly in one hand. And in the other, she had his cache, his bag of loot, what he'd just gotten caught by an actual Goddess trying to steal. It had better have been worth something!

"'Crap' indeed," Wonder Woman repeated back his cussing at him, holding the back up to make sure he saw it. "Do you even know what was in that safe, what's in here now? I suspect not, considering. Just as I suspect you didn't realise that I was attending the Ambassador's function as the official representative of Themyscira. It's value may be immense, but I can assure you, it is worth nothing to you."

As she said that last part, she skilfully opened up the bag without releasing the lasso. Kite Man couldn't help himself but lean in as much as he could to get a clear look. As Wonder Woman expanded its telescopic handle to its fullest length, he really wished he hadn't have bothered.

With any of it.

Hell no…

"A hobby horse. You broke into an embassy and tried to flee justice, all for a child's hobby horse. It belonged to a little girl in Bolivia. It was her one cherished possession in the world. She took it with her everywhere, played with it every day. But when she heard the news that the new Queen of Kasnia had given birth to her first daughter, that little girl had insisted her beloved hobby horse be taken as a gift to the new Princess, despite her parents saying that the Princess would get everything she ever wanted. And when he heard the story, the Bolivian ambassador could not turn down that little girl's request. He brought it here, tonight, to pass it on to the Kasnian delegate.

"It was a beautiful gesture, one that touched the hearts of so many across the world. And it is also a humbling sign of the goodness within humanity, if only you do not let the world you've created tarnish the innocence of your youth.

"That's what you tried to steal tonight, Mr. Brown. And that I couldn't allow. I couldn't let you ruin such a beautiful gift.

"I'm going to return it now, while you will be handed over to the relevant authorities. Because, yes, I know who you are. I know you should still be in Arkham Asylum.

"And I know a very dear friend of mine, who very much wants to have a word with you first."

Kite Man's emotions had passed just about every point on the spectrum as Wonder Woman had told him that story. He dearly tried not to let them, but considering his own past…His connection to the kites…His _son_ … Damn it, he couldn't help but have the tear form at the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but in a way be glad that she'd caught him and could return it. And not only because it really was worthless to him. But he also figured out exactly who that friend was, and that meant that by the end, the only thing he was feeling was fear.

A feeling only heighted when, suddenly, a silhouette, a shadow, was strung before the light cascading into the room.

Bathing both he and Wonder Woman in the shadow of the Bat.

"Take your lasso with you, Princess," the voice, _that_ voice, growled out from behind him. Already Kite Man was trying to move, twisting and turning trying to break free, trying to run, trying to fly, trying to do anything to get away from the Bat. But all he was doing was swinging, and starting to make himself dizzy. He was still held tight. "I'll interrogate him _my_ way."

Wonder Woman actually grinned. _Grinned!_ "Just another hobby we share, Batman. Just like catching the bad guys."

And then she flicked her wrist. It must have been more than that, much fancier than that, but that was all Kite Man actually saw her do. But regardless, the next second, the lasso noose was suddenly loose. The next second, it was whipping away back to Wonder Woman's hand.

And he was left falling hard to the floor. It didn't matter if it wasn't very far down.

He wasn't used to falling. Not without _style_.

He didn't like it.

He hit head first, making him momentarily disorientated, never mind flat out. By the time he was starting to scramble up, he could already see that, where moments ago they'd have been right in front of him, Wonder Woman's red boots were now gone. As her voice reach him the next second, it was clear she was leaving the room.

"He's all yours Batman!"

And then his view was taken over by an entirely _different_ set of boots. Black ones, slowly stepping to stand right in front of him, black cape trailing along behind.

Desperately Kite Man tried to push himself up to his feet, to twist at the same time, to race towards that door out of here. Hell, to race to Wonder Woman. She said she was acting Ambassadorial earlier. Maybe he could beg for asylum…! All he knew was that he had to escape the Bat.

But he didn't even make it that far. Before he'd even begun to rise, the powerful fist slammed down into his back. Or more accurately, into the folded-up kite still strapped to his back, almost like a parachute. A safety net if ever he needed to fly. But not only did the action slam Kite Man back down, it also brought about the snap. The snap that made it clear Batman had just well and truly broken his safety net…

But again, Batman was on him before Kite Man knew it, before he could try to do _anything_. Almost using the frame of that broken kite as a handle, a pair of powerful hands hoisted Kite Man up. Switching quickly to grab him by the scruff of his suits collar, Kite Man finally found himself staring into the eyes of that cowl.

Boy, he wished he was anywhere else right now…

"Listen Bats, I…I…I don't want any trouble!" he stammered. But Batman wasn't having any of it. A snarl on his lips, he suddenly began marching, dragging Kite Man with him. Before he knew it, Kite Man found himself back out on a balcony, almost exactly like the one where this had all began. And then before he knew it, he found himself being rammed against the railings, threateningly leaning over the edge.

"Then you talk," Batman finally growled at him. "You tell me where he's going to be. What he's going to do on the second?!"

"Who? _What?_ I…I…I don't know _what_ you're on about Bats!" Kite Man howled, Batman pushing him ever closer to the edge. Now Kite Man could see just how far it was down there out of the corner of his eye. He definitely did _not_ like falling!

"Your former cellmate at Arkham. The one you escaped with. He always leaves clues. He left one with you," Batman snarled, close into Kite Man's face. "And the second is another holiday. Now tell me what Calendar Man is planning!

"Or else, let's go 'fly' a Kite…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day Three: Shared Hobbies**_

 _Well what hobby could they possibly share more than catching crims and locking them up? Also, surely points for having both a literal honeyed moon and a literal shared hobby on these theme days right? RIGHT?!_

 _Up next... Well, amazingly it'll be Day Four..._


	4. Holiday Spirit

People were lining the streets. There was a real carnival atmosphere out there, people dancing, celebrating, the works. Giant floats were being paraded down the streets, people everywhere dressed in costumes and masks. All as if it was a time of great joy. Despite the fact it was actually the day they remembered all they'd lost.

It was a tradition inherited from Central America, in part because of the Hispanic community within the city, but also because of what it stood for. Mourning, remembrance and the celebration of life all rolled into one. Considering all the darkness and death this city had had to deal with over the years, the people of Gotham needed such a day to help them keep persisting. To help them to forget the darkness looming all around them. To help them to remain strong, peaceful and happy.

But in that moment, Eliana Córdova felt none of those things. She felt only fear.

" _Thirty days hath September._ " The voice was almost song like, but not in a good way. Even without the rest, it would have been creepy. But with the rest... She was already shaking, already in tears. But completely and utterly unable to move. " _April, May...and November_. But it only needs the two. For the second shall be the day _everybody_ remembers...on their Calendar..."

The hand grabbed hold of her hair, yanking it back hard so she'd see his face. Podgy, pockmarked, rough, there two features that immediately drew her attention. The maniacal, almost lifeless eyes were one, the eyes of a psychopath, of a lost soul with no sense of compassion or morality. And the other was the marks, the tattoos circling around his bald head and blood red ink. The months of the Calendar. The sign of the Calendar Man.

But he wasn't even looking down at her as he forcibly held her like that. It instead stared out through the darkened windows to the crowds below. He had tied her hands so she'd be forced to stand there, with full view of the celebrations out there. Celebrations she had meant to be a part of. And not alone either. With her whole family.

Oh, how she now wished she'd gone to the carnival alone...

If she had been, then they wouldn't have been caught in all this. The Calendar Man wouldn't have cornered them, alone in a darkened street. He wouldn't have been able to drag them away up here at knife point. He wouldn't have been able to threaten all of their lives.

Daring to risk the Calendar Man's wrath, she twisted her eyes across the room, the abandoned room in the rickety old building looking out over the carnival. And there they all were. Shackled, bound, tied together, each of them with their arms spread wide around an old oil drum. Held together. And held to make sure they knew they were about to die. And as she looked at them, another tear formed at the corner of Eliana's eye.

Her husband Roberto. Their eight year old son Cesar. And her five year old daughter Sofía.

They all looked so scared, just as she felt. Because they all knew it. They were all going to die before her eyes...

"They must remember," Calendar Man muttered, almost as if to himself as much as anything, still not looking at her, still focussed on the masses down below. The masses who had no idea what was going on. He really was quite insane. "Too long they have begun to forget. Too long there have been others stealing the limelight. But the people of this city must never forget just how much the Calendar dictates their every moment. They must never forget _me_."

At long last, then he did look at her. The creepy smile that pursed his thin, white lips made her wish he hadn't.

"Together, we shall make sure that I am always remembered in this city. Together we make sure that the Day of the Dead lives up to its name, and that its place on the Calendar is forever linked to mine. Are you ready my dear?"

As he finished speaking, he moved across the window ledge, over to where the small device lay. An almost harmless looking thing, but she knew it was anything but. As he returned, he reached up, cutting the rope binding one of her hands. But there was to be no fighting back. Instead, he shoved the device into her hand, that creepy thin smile still fixed in place.

"Are you ready for us to begin?"

She knew _exactly_ what he meant by that. He'd already spelt it out for them, word for word. Because Calendar Man was deranged, psychotic, a sociopath. And he had to have them know exactly what it was he had done, just as he'd made clear he needed everyone to remember him for it.

For their family hadn't been the only people that Calendar Man had snatched up off the street. They were just the only ones he'd left alive. For now.

The others, he'd killed them. As cleanly as possible, though he'd gone to great lengths to describe the sensation of the moment his blade pierced their flesh. But he'd also left them out there. Out in the crowd, hidden in plain sight. With their masks in place to hide their lifeless faces, their costumes covering up their bloodied bodies. They were out there among the crowd, on benches, carefully propped on walls, all sorts.

And every last one of them had a bomb strapped to their chests, ready to blow. Bombs set to take out half the crowd. _Hundreds_ of people. And Calendar Man's finger was on the trigger.

Or more accurately, he was putting _hers_ there.

"I can't do it…" Eliana sobbed, still hanging there, eyes darting from the crowd to her family. They were all looking at her, her children crying her husband desperately trying to keep a brave face but failing. But despite all that, she knew she couldn't do as Calendar Man said.

"But my dear, you shall _live_ ," Calendar Man cooed at her, still sounding like he wasn't entirely in that room. "You must live to tell the people what happened here, that the destruction and despair that befalls this city on this most apt of days was all at my doing. But…If it were to simply be by my hand, I will be just another killer in a city filled with them. Yet if I were to force an innocent to share in that guilt, to corrupt you into killing hundreds for me, then my crimes will be even more _distasteful_. And as such even more _memorable_. You must pull the trigger. And if you continue to insist you will not, then you will get to watch your family die first."

She could feel the tears actually forming in her eyes now, especially as they darted to once again look across at her family. Her husband knew. It was clear he knew what was going to happen. Desperately he was trying to make the little ones look at him, and only at him, to try and assure them that it was alright. But they clearly knew too…

And as Eliana's raw eyes turned back towards their tormentor, it was only to see the blade. The knife blade he held directly in her face, as if as a forceful reminder of the consequences.

But then past it, she heard the noises outside, the sounds of all those people, jubilant, happy, free. Innocent. Alive.

"I can't do it… I'm sorry… _Please_ … Don't make me, I can't…" she whimpered, begged, pleaded. He had to understand, he had to accept it. He _had_ to. He had to stop this!

But the Calendar Man only smiled at her, that sadistic, thin smile, waving the knife threateningly in her face. "You will."

And then he slowly began to move, slowly across the room. Slowly towards her family. With increasing volume and intensity, Eliana could only keep begging after him, begging him to listen to stop, all with the simple word 'please'. But he didn't stop. And slowly he circled around all of them, knife still ready, like a shark lining up its prey.

" _Please!"_ she howled again, using every bit of air in her lungs, both cheeks streaked with tears. Her heart couldn't take it.

But Calendar Man's only reaction was to swing the knife.

Eliana screamed, already thinking the worst. It was only in the next moment that she realised it had essentially just been a warning shot. A nasty slash across the face, but the blade had only broken her husbands flesh. He'd be okay. But the message was clear. The next blow would not be so lenient.

And Calendar Man was already rounding on her daughter.

Her screams ripped through Eliana's being more than any knife ever could as Calendar Man grabbed her in tight, pressing down on her chest with one constricting arm as he moved the tip of the blade up against it with the other. A knife that was already beginning to indent. A knife that was clearly already beginning to hurt.

"Sofía, no!" Eliana screamed. Sofía was screaming too, screaming for her mother. Screaming for help. It was bad enough for Eliana. For a child to endure this…To endure _him_ … "No, not my daughter! Don't do this! Sofía baby, close your eyes. Look at Mama, just close your eyes!"

"You can prevent this." Calendar Man's voice remained calm, yet malicious. It remained like that of a man in complete control. Like that of a sadist. But as he spoke, he continued to threateningly push that knife slowly harder. "You need only pull the trigger."

Eliana's lips were now quivering, hands trembling, and for so many reasons. The noise of the crowd outside seemed to be ever louder, the sound of people laughing, celebrating, _living_. And yet this was her daughter. _Her daughter!_ Above all else, it was a mother's duty to protect her child… But she couldn't kill… She couldn't….

"Eliana!" It was Roberto howling her name, and she could immediately see why. It was only the tip, only the start, but that knife was starting to draw blood. Her _daughter_ 's blood. And soon… Soon that blade would be in her heart.

"Stop…" The word came out of her almost as just a breath, because at the same moment it felt like her insides were collapsing, such was the weight that had just crashed down upon her. But she'd still said it. She couldn't resist anymore. Not with what was happening before her eyes. She only wished those people outside would understand. "Stop, please. I'll… I'll do it."

"Ah, I knew you would," Calendar Man said, clearly already basking in his moment, in his victory. But all Eliana now cared about was seeing him move that knife away from her traumatised child. For he was standing again. Moving back towards the window. Back towards the view of the crowd. Back towards her, and what she had just agreed to do. "Because this day is mine. It shall go exactly as I have decided. And it shall never be forgotten. I shall _never_ be overlooked again. Now, my dear… The trigger."

He was stood beside her, again, eyes only on the outside, but the knife was still threateningly in his hand. For a second, Eliana could only look at it, at the faint drips of blood still on it. And then she looked up at her family, momentarily locking eyes with her husband. She knew he would understand. She knew he would read her eyes. She was already begging for forgiveness. His response was to slowly nod, showing she had it, from him at least. And then she dare not defy the Calendar Man any longer.

She finally hit the trigger. And closed her eyes, unable to watch the chaos, ready for the sound of the blasts to reach her ears.

Only for there to be no bang…

Before she knew it, the device had been snatched from her hand. She finally opened her eyes to see Calendar Man desperately pressing the trigger, again and again, as if her finger had been what had failed.

But there was still nothing. No bang, to flash of light, no explosion. Eliana dared take a quick look outside, only to see the celebrations continuing as before. Nothing had happened…

"What did you _do_?!" Calendar Man's composure was lost now, that was for sure. He was howling, screaming, seemingly at her but his frustrations firmly on the device. At least at first. Because soon he was realising how futile continuing to hit the button was. And then the knife was his focus again. Raised, he put it right in her face, right on her eye. "What did you do?! Tell me!"

"N…nothing!" Eliana stammered, not knowing what else to say. "I only did what you asked, I swear. This…It wasn't me!"

For a second, Calendar Man seemed stuck, thinking about that. But at the end of that second, he seemed to accept it. Tied up like that, there was nothing she could have done. This wasn't her. But it was something, _someone_ , and that had made him _very_ angry. He let out a roar, a howl of rage, ripping the blade away so that she too got a slash to the face.

"But then I guess it leaves me but one choice," he growled through his teeth, the prior composure all gone. "If I can't be remembered for killing the masses, at least I can be remembered for butchering, the sweet, innocent children."

"No…" Eliana had been too stunned to scream at first, but she howled with all the breath she had the second time round. But Calendar Man had already left her. He was already advancing on her family once again. And the looks of terror had returned to all of them.

This was it. There would be no stopping him this time.

Or so she'd thought. Before it happened.

Before the sound of splintering, smashing wood reverberated around the room.

Before Calendar Man was send flying.

Before the black shadow came smashing upwards into him from the floor below, and continued to send him soaring.

Before the instant where Eliana suddenly found hope again.

Before the Batman had finally arrived.

* * *

There was no time to do this the old-fashioned way. The power of the grapnel dragged him higher, smashing him clean through not one but two levels of wooden floors. But thanks to the thermal vision of his cowl, his aim was still perfect.

Batman's shoulder smashed hard right into Calendar Man's torso, but he didn't stop there. He had to get the menace away from that family, from those children. And so despite the pain smashing through the ceiling shot through his body, he let the grapnel drag them up another couple of decks before he finally let go. At least this time Calendar Man's back was above him to help cushion the blow.

Both men were sent flying as he finally released the line, soaring across the floor away from the hole they had just crashed through. Immediately Batman was rolling, using his well honed training to duck in his head below his shoulders and roll to the balls of his feet, leaving him crouched and ready for anything. Calendar Man was not so lithe. He smashed down head first, sliding across the rough hewn deck a few metres away. Considering his unfavourable build and prowess, that could have been enough already, despite the pain still in Batman's joints. Or at least it would have been, had it not been for the knife.

The impact had shook the blade from Calendar Man's hands, but not far enough. He was already scrambling for it, to reach the weapon. Moving quickly, Batman charged, ready to kick it away. But he was too slow. Just as he drew level, Calendar Man raised the blade.

And plunged it deep into Batman's thigh.

It must have found a weak spot in his armour, a defect. More pain shot through him, even though he did his best to hide it. He only growled instead of howled as he swung his other leg hard, smashing it Calendar Man's arm. It tore his hand away from his weapon, but Batman wasn't done. Spinning, he struck another kick hard into Calendar Man's tattooed head, knocking him back, deflecting him.

But Batman had his mad up. And not just because Calendar Man had dared to hurt him. Because he'd dared to try and hurt a kid… And so he unleashed the punch straight down into the maniacs face. And then another. And another. And another.

He would have kept going too, if it weren't for the wild flail Calendar Man unleashed as he desperately tried to knock Batman off. The flail that wound up hitting him hard in the thigh, right by where the knife handle was still plunged.

This time Batman couldn't help but howl, head jerking back as pain shot through his body. That meant that, even with all his skill, even with all his superiority, he couldn't block as Calendar swung a bony elbow up hard into his face.

It connected, right in his cheek, under the protection of his cowl. Something sounded like it cracked. He could definitely taste blood.

And there was only one logical course of action. Despite so wanting to stay and pound Calendar Man into the dirt, Batman had to roll away.

But in doing so he was at least determined to take away one of Calendar Man's only advantages. In a smooth action, he yanked the blade from his limb and tossed it aside, all before he was back up on his feet.

Just in time to see as Calendar Man tried to run.

He'd have done better fighting, but that wouldn't have ended well for him either. Without even standing to his full height, Batman took aim.

Calendar Man had moved surprisingly quickly for a man of his build and usual lack of prowess. He'd almost reached the rickety, old wooden door old of that place. But by the time he grabbed and pulled on the handle with all of his might, it no longer offered him a way out. The batarang now firmly lodged in the hinges meant that door was going nowhere.

And so Calendar Man was left to slowly turn back around, clearly now knowing his fate. Clearly resigned to it. As he made it all the way round, as he caught sight of Batman again, the look in his eyes made it clear that he _really_ knew how bad things were. Bruised, battered, bleeding and hurting, the rush to reach the family had left Batman far more wounded from the fight than he had any right to be. But then, unlike the other members of the League, he was no god. He could be hurt.

But he damn well wouldn't lose.

He left Calendar Man to stew for a moment, to taste his defeat, to feel the fear of his fate. To feel a moment of the kind of dread and despair that he'd forced that family through. And then he fired.

The electroshock pad was out of its launcher immediately. Before Calendar Man would even see it flying towards him, it struck. Square in his chest. Right over his heart. Then, with just a push of a button, Batman sent the electricity surging through it. Through _him_. Immediately Calendar Man's muscles contracted. Immediately he fell to the ground, began to spasm. It was a kind of taser, and one Batman was very tempted to keep his finger on.

But no, he wouldn't fall. Not into that pit. Not now, not ever. Not when he was only just starting to find the light.

But as he released the trigger, Calendar Man slumped. He was not dead, still conscious. But barely, and in plenty of pain. Wincing through his own, Batman limped forward, coming to loom large over Calendar Man's beaten form. And then, as he stood there, he drew the detonators from his belt. The very same detonators he'd taken from the bodies Calendar Man had left scattered through the crowds down below.

And then, as a final show of just how much Calendar Man had lost, he dropped them down in front of his face, plain for him to see.

* * *

It didn't take long for the GCPD to turn up. It usually didn't, but in moments like those, faced with madmen who kill, those precious extra seconds meant everything.

They didn't need the family to direct them up the building. The hole smashed between the levels lead them straight to him. Lead them straight to where he'd left Calendar Man, bound, beaten and ready to be taken away. And already, he was being lead out of there, ready to be taken straight back to Arkham.

But more importantly, the family were alright. They were still in the building, but they were unharmed. They'd been released, the husband and children rushing to the woman's arms, clearly trying to get away from that drum where they'd been held.

But better than that, Jim Gordon himself was there. He was with them now. He was comforting them. He was giving them assurances that they were safe. And that fact alone meant that now they were.

Because Batman knew all too well what it was like to have Jim Gordon present the face of law and order and comfort to a child after an extreme trauma.

As soon as he'd heard the sirens incoming, he hadn't stayed in that building. But he also hadn't gone far. He had to see, had to watch to make sure this was over. To make sure that family would get the care they needed. That his city was protected. But he also couldn't face Gordon, not now. And so he'd vanished, just as he so always did around those cops, bringing himself over here, to the neighbouring rooftop.

To the shadows, where he so belonged.

"I know you're there, Princess."

She hadn't made a sound as she'd silently landed on the rooftop behind him, nor had she made herself easy to spot flying across the sky. After all, despite everything he had still continued to make it clear that Gotham was his city, and had to be cleaned his way, not with Metas and gods in the sky.

But he knew it was her. He knew she was there.

He always knew.

"After what happened in DC, I couldn't not keep an eye on how things panned out," her soothing, majestic voice sounded out. She didn't speak loudly, but to him it was like the wind itself was amplifying the words so he didn't miss a single beat of her tones. Slowly, he finally spun himself to see her, stood there a short distance behind him across the rooftop. "Are you alright? I saw what happened…"

"I'm fine," he matter-of-factly stated, as he so often did. But for her, he tried to take the edge of his voice. For her and only her. "I've taken worse blows before. Alfred's sown up bigger wounds. It'll heal."

"Bruce, you know that's not what I meant…"

She saw through him. Of course she did. He couldn't hide anything from her. Not anymore. For a brief moment, he allowed his head to drop, but then he could only look back up at her. In that moment, he so wished to take off the cowl, to just be the real him underneath around her. But out on that rooftop, with the risk of being seen, he daren't. It was a good job, then, that she could see right into his soul.

"I was too late, Diana. People died. Innocent people. Because I was too late."

Her first reaction wasn't to speak. Her first reaction was to get closer to him. With her face unusually solemn, she slowly closed the distance between them to come and stand right in front of him. Then, gently she moved one hand up to brush his unharmed cheek, before resting it compassionately against his chest.

"You saved that family. You saved all those people in the crowds. Remember that Bruce. You cannot blame yourself for what that man did. Remember that without your intervention, so many more would have died."

It was only as she said that that Batman had even registered the fact the noises of the carnival had quietened. It hadn't stopped, but it was no longer right below them. Likely they'd moved on across the city when they heard the sirens coming in. But still, the very fact it had evaded Batman's notice until now was telling. It was telling of how much what had happened was weighing down upon him.

"But there were people who still died before I got here," he couldn't help but say. "I should have been able to see this move coming, and I didn't. He killed before I got to him. I _was too late_. Nothing can change that."

But once again, Diana's reaction was not one of words. Maybe if it had been Clark she was talking too, Wally, John. Shayera. But not him. Instead, she simply leant her head forward, encouraging him to do the same. And for several long moments, like that they remained. Forehead to forehead, tiara against cowl. It may have been simplistic, almost basic, but it also meant more than mere words ever could. It was Diana being as close to him in that moment as she possible could. It was her almost literally trying to share his pain in one of those moments when Gotham had piled it on top of him.

And though he didn't explicitly say the words, he was very grateful to her for that.

"You know, its men like Calendar Man that mean I can't give you the holiday celebrations that most people get to share in," he said instead, voice still soft for her. His paranoid self compelled him to do so, but he didn't break them apart. He didn't even raise his head. "Clark and the others, they enjoy the holidays. But here… In Gotham… They're just an excuse, an opportunity to draw out the worst in the worst of people. And I have to be here to stop them. I have to be ready."

As he said those words, finally there heads moved apart as Diana leaned back. As Bruce did the same, it became clear why. She wanted to look at him, to look past his cowl and through into his eyes. And as she did so, she smiled, as only she could.

"I know, Bruce. I know. And I would never ask for anything else. But it won't always be that way. One day, when we don't need to fight anymore and we've finally helped to make this world a better place, one day things will change. One day, things will be better. I truly believe that. I truly believe there is hope for this world."

A large part of him wanted to argue that. Perhaps a few months ago that part would have won out. But that was before he'd opened up to her. Before he'd let her light in. "I believe it too Princess. I might not still be around to see it when it happens, but I believe it. Because of you. Because of what you represent, because of your dedication, your hope, your optimism. I believe you will lead this planet into the light. And I believe that this world absolutely do not deserve you."

"Oh Bruce," she replied, lips curling slightly again, clearly flattered yet not sold on his view. "It does. It deserves _both_ of us. It deserves the chance we're fighting to give it. Because no one has fallen far enough to be beyond hope. Not even Gotham. You're the ultimate proof of that".

Batman couldn't help it – he wasn't the most expressive of men. He fell silent again, despite his heart wanting to say so much. But he was once again thankful to her in more ways than words could express. Thankfully, reliably and brilliantly as ever, Diana clearly picked up on that fact. Beautifully, she saw he was struggling, and changed the tone.

"But you know, if we aren't going to be given the chance to celebrate a normal holiday in Man's World's calendar, there is an alternative…"

Her face had turned playful, mischievous. Damn it, no matter how hurt Gotham had made him, Bruce couldn't resist that look.

"Oh? What do you have in mind? The Panathenaea? Dionysia? The Adonic feasts?"

"All important in my praise of the gods, but no," Diana answered, still looking at him like that. "I was thinking something much more…personal. If this world will provide obstacles to prevent us celebrating as the rest do, if we cannot share in the traditional holidays… Perhaps we should choose a day to make our own?"

That did it. The look she was giving him and managed to put a crack in the dam. Those words just smashed through and set the water gushing. Because despite all the pain, physical and emotional, Diana had just made him smile.

"Now that I like the sound of," he uttered through the charmer's grin. Just the thought…it made all other holiday's on the calendar pale in comparison. "A day all to ourselves… Given a few days, I can arrange cover for Gotham. For a short while. And we are both due some leave of duty from the Justice League. It might just be time we arranged to take it."

With that, once again Diana leant in close. Only this time, it wasn't with her forehead. This time, it was so her lips were practically touching his. So that he could literally feel her breath on his skin as she spoke. Just one simple word. The word that now meant the world to him.

"Together."

And then neither of them could hold back any more, before they embraced with a kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day 4: Holidays**_

 _Well, I knew everyone else would do Christmas or Halloween or whatever, so thought I'd really mix it up. Not only a different celebration, but a whole new holiday created for them too. Perhaps we should call it...WonderBatDay?_

 _This is the biggest chapter I'm doing for the week, the most like what I normally put up here, even if I don't have the time to try and go deeper into the emotions and reaction for the side characters. Still, hope you liked it. One sure fire way to let me know if you did - I'd love it if you'd hit me up with those reviews! No need to be shy, I'm crazy but I play nice!_

 _Tomorrow is aptly Day 5, which is all about "Meet the Family". It's still not 100% decided, but I may have to skip that one to make sure I'm ready for Day 5 & 6\. But if I don't get anything up specially for it, feel free to check out my _**Shadows in the Dark** _, where I've already showcased the first meeting of Diana with both Nightwing and Robin. And that's not to mention all the other good stuff other folks will be putting out there for #WonderBatWeek2018! They're grrrrreat!_

 _So I best wrap this up as I've only 2 minutes left before Day 4 is out over here. But whether its tomorrow or the day after, I'll see you all again soon!_


	5. The Family Meeting

Gotham was calling. It called to all of them. They all sort to protect it. The reasons might be different, the origins, but the end goal for all of them was the same. Batman was the city's champion, he was her guardian angel. But he didn't stand alone.

Even if he didn't actually need them by his side every night out there. But that didn't mean they wouldn't be on hand to do their bit. It didn't mean they wouldn't keep an eye on things. Besides, she had nothing better to do tonight anyway…

They'd seen it all unfold. They'd seen from the feed of his cowl as he'd swept through the crowds of the Day of the Dead celebration, tracking down all of Calendar Man's victims, deactivating the triggers to the bombs. Saving the crowds. They'd seen as he'd saved that family. As he'd taken Calendar Man down. And, still watching on on the Batcomputer's giant screens, they'd seen as he'd moved to the adjacent rooftops instead of seeing it through with the police. And she knew why. It didn't matter that he hadn't actually contacted any of them.

Barbara knew that Bruce had already gone to mourn.

But then the other sight had come. The _unexpected_ sight.

The alert had sounded barely moments earlier, the signal detecting another member of the Justice League had dared to enter Gotham's city limits without Batman's express permission. She'd just been about to get on the comms, to raise the alarm, to warn Batman that someone was coming to try and play the hero, when she saw who it was from the corner of his cowl feed.

Wonder Woman was there. On that rooftop with him.

Batman must have known that they were watching. They often were, and he didn't normally care. But this time, right now…almost as soon as he'd seen Wonder Woman standing there with him, he'd shut off the feed. And once again, Barbara had understood why.

And the thought only made her smile.

"Was that who I thought it was?!"

Her smile only broadened at the sound of that excited voice. She didn't need to spin to see him, as the next moment Robin was racing forward towards the screen, as if doing so might actually get the feed back. He only stopped with the console in his way, but was leant over it, right over Barbara's shoulder.

And she wasn't at all surprised. Dick had been the first of the three of them to know. Of course he was. But once word had started to get out, Bruce hadn't kept it from them for long. Barbara had only been happy for him, but Tim…Tim still had that excitable nature of youth racing through his veins. And ever since he'd learned that Bruce was in love with the Wonder Woman, he'd become incredibly fascinated by her. The hero, the princess, the goddess. The woman. And the of Bruce's life.

"Steady now," Barbara finally chided him after letting him stew for a full minute in the static of the silenced feed. "Or I might have to warn Bruce he's going to have a rival for her affection."

She'd said it with a metaphorical wink, but Robin had been too hung up in the moment to even notice. At last, though, he pushed away from the desk. But it was clearly still on his mind.

"But why doesn't he want to meet her? I mean, he's dating _Wonder Woman,_ for crying out loud! Most men would kill to show her off on their arm!"

"Okay, I'm going to have to _really_ warn Bruce to watch his back then!" Barbara chortled, unable to hold back the laugh. "Come on Tim, its just Bruce being Bruce. He'll introduce us when he's ready. Until then… We've got to let him ham-fist his way through this on his own. And as for Wonder Woman, I'm sure she'll be most relieved at a few extra days before she has to handle your fangirling!"

"Hey–!" Tim began to protest, mouth open wide as he clearly didn't enjoy the joke as much as Barbara did. Though truth be told that just made her enjoy it more. However, his protest was cut off as another voice spoke up from within the cave.

"Actually, in my experience, Princess Diana is nothing but polite and exceedingly charming."

Of course, Alfred had already met her! After all, up until recently there had been no one on the entire planet that Bruce cared for or trusted more. That thought made Barbara grin again. Although that may have been simply the sight of Alfred stood in the Batcave, surrounded by all the gadgets, gizmos and weapons, wearing his dicky bow, pinny and with a feather duster in his hand. That sight never got old!

"Alfred, you've met her?!" Tim blurted out, practically racing so fast to where Alfred now stood on Barbara's other side that it made her chair spin. "You've got to tell me all about her! What's she like? Is it true what the media says about her? And her and Bruce, how di–"

Alfred's face had straightened, the old man clearly facing more than he'd bargained for as he resulted to putting up a firm hand to make Tim stop. Only when Tim's voice had finally trailed away did he say anything. "My boy, I have always found her sincere, honest to a fault and most of all, utterly discrete in such matters. It wouldn't be proper for me to divulge such information in that case. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I can hear the kettle boiling upstairs…"

"But…but Alfred! _Alfred_!"

Barbara had to stifle the laugh as Tim called after the faithful butler as he made a remarkably fast exit out of there. Tim seemed to still be so caught up in it all that he hadn't even realised there was no way Alfred had heard anything up there. He hadn't realised that everything Alfred had just said had been part of his escape plan. And that he'd just spoken with a wink of his own.

"Tim, he's only messing with you!" she finally told him through her laughs, unable to hold back anymore when it got to the point that it looked like the kid was even going to chase off after him. "Now come on, we'll meet her one day. Don't worry. After all, we're Bruce's family. All of us. _Including_ her. Although I've got to say, I hope you're much more _professional_ when the day finally comes!"

"Hey, I can be… Wait, you're mocking me aren't you!" This time Tim finally saw it. This time he finally got that the laughs were at his expense. However, this time he had no real chance to retort and try to get his own back.

Because this time, the screens of the Batcomputer had just come to life again.

Tim was clearly restraining himself as it did, or else risk more laughter at his eagerness to see Wonder Woman, but he still looked up excitedly at the screen. Barbara, too, was quick to see what was coming up there, but her focus was purely on the job. When she saw what was up there, it was clear there was nothing else to focus on anyway.

A simple message from Bruce, text. An instruction. A command.

 _"I'm returning to the Watchtower to debrief with the League on what happened here, since this case went beyond Gotham's limits and got them involved. Watch over the city until I get back. Contact me_ as soon _as you see anything out of the ordinary."_

That was it, direct and to the point. No please or thank you. But Barbara had long ago learnt not to be offended. In fact, it was an honour for him to even show he trusted them that much, with Gotham at stake.

"Oooh, shotgun!" Tim immediately called as he too read the message. "Come on Babs, let's get out there! Show the old man what we can do!"

"You're keen all of a sudden…" Barbara commented. Already she was standing, setting the remote link to the Batcomputer on her comm and putting the main system to sleep mode. "What's got into you?"

"Oh nothing," Tim shrugged. "It just…well, if beautiful, godlike women are appearing on rooftops out there in the city, I don't want to miss out!"

The laugh was out of Barbara before she knew it. She knew Tim was only joking, but it was a good one to share in. But still, she had to give him a shove for that, out towards the car.

"Just get moving, you!" she said through the chortles, already pulling on her own cowl. "Otherwise I'll make sure to tell Wonder Woman you said that!"

* * *

Transporters. He'd never used transporters before. He'd auditioned for an episode of Star Trek once, but that was the closest he'd even gotten. Actually using one of the things…It was largely standard, no additional sensations or feelings other than a bright light in his eyes. The real key was in the concentration, in not letting his new form slip, even for a moment.

The key was in not letting any of the people up there see that it wasn't actually Superman beaming onto the Justice League's Watchtower.

He had no idea if he'd actually managed to hold himself together properly, but he didn't feel a mudslide anywhere on his body. In the end, it didn't matter anyway. In that first instant, no one was watching him anyway, giving him the chance to get his "face" back on.

Yet he couldn't help but stop and stare. He'd seen pictures, he'd run through the schematics and they'd planned this thing to death, as the Joker had put him through his paces, preparing him for this, but actually being here was something else. Seeing how clean it was, seeing how _new_ everything looked, how advanced. And most of all, seeing the hubbub of activity within the heart of the Justice League.

And to be surrounded by all of those world famous heroes, with not a single one of them realising the truth.

"Hey, Superman! Are you alright?"

It took him a moment to register the call was coming from up above him, before finally looking up there. It was one of those heroes, up in what he knew to be the control centre. He recognised the face. It was the smart one, the one who kept them organised while the Martian wasn't around. The one who ran the show these days. Mr Terrific.

For the briefest of moments, he felt as the mud moved in his throat, as they formed the perfect shape to replicate the voice exactly. And, remembering all that he'd learnt, all the mannerisms and emotions of the man, he put his acting skills to good use.

"Absolutely, and exactly as it should be," Superman's voice called back up to Mr Terrific, issuing from his lips. "After being away from a few days, I just couldn't help but admire the sight of everyone's dedication in action."

Up top, Mr. Terrific actually chuckled. But that was good. That was exactly what he was going for. These folks all expected Superman to be the boy scout, the cheerleader for their group. And he wanted to give them exactly what they expected. For now, anyway…

"I'm sure the team will all be glad to hear you say that Superman," Mr Terrific responded, sounding genuine. "But for now, you might want to move off the transporter pad. We've got Batman and Wonder Woman incoming any moment, and I'd hate for all your molecular signals to get tangled by the teleporter!"

He looked down, not having to feign the thoughtfulness. The reply, though, was much more 'in character'. "Right you are. It'll be good to see them again."

As guided, he was then quickly moving away, out of there. But while the expectation must have been for him to just step off and wait for the other two to appear, he moved further. The room was large, many nooks and crannies. Many places where he could feasible go without raising suspicion. And many shadows from which he could watch, while himself going _unnoticed_.

And it was from exactly one of those shadows that, a few moments later, he once again saw the light on that transporter pad.

And, once it had faded, it was there that he watched the forms of Wonder Woman and the Bat emerge.

Just as planned, they didn't notice him. But he most certainly noticed them. It was an opportunity he couldn't turn down. An opportunity to see first hand if what he learned in Bludhaven was right. If what Superman had shown him, what the Joker had told him was true. If the Bat had really fallen in love with her.

They were engrossed. Almost as soon as they had materialised, they were on the move. In conversation with each other, they spoke to no one else on their way out of the chamber other than Wonder Woman's cursory and warm nods of greeting to the various people they passed. They certainly weren't obvious about things. But for all of his life, he had studied human behaviours, body language. He'd practised and honed mimicking them, how a person held themselves in relation to how they were feeling, how their emotions changed how the carried themselves, interacted with others. He was quite the expert.

And that meant that, no matter how subtle they were trying to be, he could see it. Up close like this, he could see all the signs, hidden in the layers of subtlety and secrecy.

They were trying to hide it, but in that moment he could see just how _familiar_ the pair of them had become.

He could hardly believe it. Wondy and the Bat…It was real. The Joker was right.

Which only meant the plan was real too. The plan to unleash chaos.

In that moment he became eminently more aware of the devices he had hidden and contained, clustered in the centre of his body, buried in the mud, encased so as to prevent the scanners of this place from being able to find them. The bombs, the overrides, the machines that would tear this space station apart. And in that moment, as he caught his last flickering sight of Batman and Wonder Woman as they walked out of there, he knew what he had to do.

"Hey, Mr. Terrific. I can't help but notice the minor fluctuations in the frequency of the power core. I'm going to go check it out."

"I'm not seeing anything," Mr Terrific was quick to call back. He had stepped back into the shadows as he'd made the call up, making it look like he had stepped away to properly take stock before raising the issue. "Are you sure you're readings are accurate?"

His response was to smile and tap his ears. After all, as far as they all knew he had the best super-hearing imaginable. "I can hear it, running out of sync. Its only the most minor of fractions, but its not worth letting it build into something that could be more problematic, or anything that could interfere with operations."

"I'll take your word for it then, Superman." Smart, he may be, but it seemed Mr Terrific was also gullible. "You need a hand?"

No. He had to do this alone. It was far too early for them to know his true purpose… "It's alright, I'll handle it. After a few days taking care of things down in Metropolis, it'll be good to get my hands dirty up here. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Alright, Superman, speak soon."

With that, he began to move away. But it was only when he was sure he was out of earshot that he allowed himself to smile.

The smile that was showing on Superman's face.

But the smile that well and truly belonged to Clayface.

Oh yes, chaos would indeed soon reign on this place. And all because of the Bat.

For as he moved away, Clayface couldn't help but picture that sight of Batman and Wonder Woman again in his minds eye. Of the two of them. _Together._ In love.

And in turn, he couldn't help but think of all that the Joker was going to unleash down upon them because of it…

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day 5; Meet the Family**_

 _So...I guess you can't keep a good Clown down! I made it, just. From perhaps doing nothing to cranking out the second biggest chapter of the week so far...and here was Day 5's entry! Hope you liked it!_

 _Now I couldn't do the obvious and write up the 'first meeting' of Diana and the BatFam, since I already did it ages ago! Also that I like to try and_ not _do the obvious! So I went two fold - the anticipation of that first meet, and another character getting a first glimpse of both their League family and how close they are to being a family themselves. All while throwing up hints of WonderBatty goodness. Let me know if you think it worked!_

 _And so up next, Day 6! Which is, for some reason, all about Make Up... Hardly a topic I'm too familiar with, you may be glad to hear (especially as this isn't TDK Joker!), but I'm going to give it my best shot!_

 _Stay tuned folks. This ain't over yet!_

 _(Reviews please...? Thanks y'all!)_


	6. Make-Up

The debrief with one of the League's civilian records keepers hadn't taken long. It never would, considering she was only involved at the start of the mission, and even then only by happy circumstance. But still, she had now done her bit. The report was logged and in the system, detailing all about her capture of Kite Man and the subsequent situation in Gotham City.

And in the process, Diana had been unable to do anything but highlight the importance of the Batman to Gotham City.

But of course, Bruce himself always had to do things his own way. He'd never sit down and talk through what had happened, even if it hadn't hit him so hard. Regardless of the outcome, he always preferred to go through it alone, to do it his way. To write it all down instead of regale it. And so they had finally separated up there on the station.

But still, Diana couldn't help but remember that rooftop. How tender he was, how _human_. And how open. In the latest escapade of his endless crusade, he had impressed her with his skill. But it had always been his heart that had truly enamoured her.

As dark as he tried to make it appear, beneath the layers he truly had the brightest of hearts. And best of all, he was finally allowing her to see it.

And because of that, now she was already smiling as she made her way to his quarters, ready to reunite with him again. Just the thought of it excited her. Because of a man. Hera, if only she could go back and tell her younger self that _that_ would ever happen. The look on her face would be priceless! But as she drew nearer to Bruce's chambers, she caught a sight she wasn't expecting to see.

His door was ajar. Not wide, but enough. And more importantly, Flash and Elongated Man were stood right by it, snooping inside the room like a pair of mischievous schoolboys. They were fairly quiet, but they were still pushing and shoving at each other, clearly scrambling to try and get the best view inside.

And that just made Diana curious too. In most circumstances, she would respect a person's privacy, would her shooed the pair away and told them to do the same. But this wasn't most circumstances. Bruce was _hers_ now, after all. This time, she was allowed.

And even better, unlike those two, she could fly. With no one even knowing she was now there too, she hovered up above Flash and Elongated Man to stare over their heads, and see what it was that they were so eager to see.

It was Bruce. The cowl was still masking most of his face, but it was also partly pushed back on one side, revealing an extra degree of his handsome features. But it was what he was doing that had got them so fascinated.

Because he was staring himself in the mirror. _Applying make up_.

Diana could see why. There was no closeted secret coming out. This wasn't another secret ' _Friday night_ ' persona. Instead, she could see that he was trying to mask the bruises forming on his face as a result of the blow he took engaging Calendar Man. He must have some function to go to, some other event in Gotham where he had to trot out the playboy persona of Bruce Wayne to protect his secrets. And going to such an event with such visible wounds would only raise questions, not discourage them. Hiding them would be his only real option, and he appeared to be doing so with great skill.

But Flash and Elongated Man hadn't seen that fight. And they clearly hadn't realised enough of what Bruce's real intentions were. Which must have left them thinking this was… _something else_.

And just the thought of the possibilities of what those two might be thinking Bruce was doing made Diana literally laugh out loud.

"Diana!" Flash span around quickest, of course, Elongated Man's head looping around him on a stretched neck moments later. But unfortunately for them both, Flash had been so startled at the sound of her there that he hadn't been able to keep his own voice silenced. The raised eyebrow Diana gave him and Elongated Man was enough to make the pair of them realise their mistake. Even though he was the fastest man alive, Flash then only had time to gulp before the growl was coming from the other side of that door.

"Flash, if you don't get out of here fast, I'll make you wish you had. And I'll start by telling Ralph all about your hijinks with his body when he's asleep on duty."

 _"Igottago_!" Flash said it so fast the words were barely distinguishable. A heartbeat later, there was only a blur where he had been, Diana's hair still fluttering in the wake of his rapid getaway. She didn't look at where he'd gone too, instead only left laughing to her herself. Elongated Man, though, was already giving chase, stretching his torso down the corridor after Flash, incredibly long legs following a moment later.

"What'd he mean by that?! _Flash_! What did you do?!"

This time Diana did watch him go, but only because the sight continued to make her chuckle, literally shaking her head. The pair of them, Flash in particular, had a youthful exuberance, a cheekiness, a perchance for mischief, but it only ever brought much needed good humour. And it definitely had right now.

Still, as she turned back to see Bruce returning to applying the make-up, she couldn't help but think it was time for her to move away too. As much as she wanted to go in and see him, she knew that he couldn't give her that place by his side in Gotham. Not as Bruce Wayne, the public face. Not yet. Her own face was too well known, she'd be too much of a giveaway and a hint as to his _true_ face. One day they'd figure it out, but they hadn't yet. And if Bruce had an important function he needed to attend tonight, it meant he would be going alone. It meant that she'd have to wait until later to have him to herself again.

And so she began to move away, but she barely took a step. His words made sure she didn't go anywhere.

"That didn't apply to you, Princess. In fact, if you don't mind, I could really do with your help."

Diana's eyes immediately widened. Even with her, Bruce almost _never_ asked for help… Hera, he really was opening up to her. This she had to see. That alone made her step forward instead of away. That made her step through into Bruce's quarters at last, slowly closing the door behind her. As she did so, he turned to properly face her, and he even removed the cowl. In doing so, he showed her just how much that bruising was beginning to show, and how he still had plenty of masking to do.

"I've normally got Alfred on hand to patch me up and keep me presentable. I must admit, applying this stuff isn't my strongest suit. But we're not in the Cave right now, and Alfred isn't here. So I could really do with a pair of hands that I could trust…"

"I'm honoured," she instinctively replied, meaning every word. Bruce didn't move from his chair, but Diana began to slink towards him. As soon as she was close enough, she gently took his jaw in her hand, even more gently rotating his head around to get a proper look at the damage. And, as much as she wanted to stay focussed, she had to admit to herself she also stared a little at the rest of his facial features too. Hera, were they handsome… "I'll do the best I can, but may need some of your guidance. I'm afraid I haven't the experience and expertise you usually have at hand. Being compared to Alfred Pennyworth would be an honour for anybody."

"Just don't say that when he's within earshot," Bruce grinned playfully at her, and she was left shaking her head as she stifled another laugh. His dry wit had a way of getting her every bit as much as Flash's more slapstick ways. And as a result, she leant in close and kissed his forehead, giving him the look as she did so.

As she moved away though, already she was reaching for the make-up kit sat there on the table. That bruise did look pretty nasty.

"Hera, Bruce, the things you put yourself through…"

"The rewards are worth it, Princess." The way he was looking at her, it was clear his answer didn't just mean the safety of Gotham. Another reason to leave her incredibly honoured. He had put her on the same kind of pedestal as both Alfred and his city. If not higher. This time, it was more of a seductive smile that creased her face.

She had to change the subject. She knew Bruce had somewhere he needed to be, it was obvious. But if she allowed things to keep going as they were, there was no way that she would let him go anywhere else that night. Instead, she took up the make-up brush, and began to apply it to his face. As she did so, Diana asked him the first _other_ question that came into her mind.

"So what _is_ it that Wally does to Ralph, anyway? Turn him into some kind of living Stretch Armstrong."

Bruce's only reaction was to shrug. "You know, I actually have no idea. I _thought_ I was making it up…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day 6; Make-Up**_

 _Only a short one tonight. In part because of time, in part because its hardly my area of expertise! Hope you enjoyed it anyway. And yes, that last line was me trying to find another different way to apply the category over and above the obvious..._

 _Just one day left now folks! For some reason, Day 7 closes out the week. Who'd a thunk it?!_

 _Seriously though, who chose this topic?!_


	7. Mission: Aftermath

The hour was late. Very late. So late it had practically turned into being early. Later than he'd really want it to be. He'd had to leave the night's patrol to Barbara and Tim and now, with the sun already starting to come up, there was no point in him getting out there to take over. But that was the life of a playboy billionaire. You were expected to be able to literally party the whole night away sometimes. It was just the price he had to pay.

The thrum of the engine died as he turned the key in the ignition, now safely parked up right in front of the Manor's front door. It wasn't his usual ride; tonight it had been the Lamborghini. Much more subtle. Much more likely to only raise the _right_ kind of eyebrows at the fundraiser.

And his whole playboy façade had certainly succeeded in doing that tonight. Veronica Vreeland had of course been there, as had all the usual crowd of socialites. In reality, they weren't his kind of people, more concerned with status than doing what was right. But they also had sway in this city, and could help define and determine the conversation. Which meant that they were exactly the kind of people it was important he kept believing that he was nothing more than a man with more money than sense. Tonight, he'd certainly done that.

As far as they all knew, he'd drank far too much alcohol, even if in reality not a single drop had touched his lips. He'd flirted with all manner of women, laughed and joked with the men, and flashed the cash no end. And not just on things that had been intentionally auctioned off either. On anything the others had shown him of some sort of worth. On anything that might make them think him pig-headed for even trying to buy. As a result, now he had several new pieces of priceless art, a new yacht currently moored of the coast of Aruba, a condo in Central City, and a shiny diamond ring.

As he sat there in the now silent car, taking a moment before heading inside, he looked down at the small suede box on the passenger seat. Strong on his mind, he gently reached out his hand and took hold of the box. Then with it right under his nose, he opened it up and stared down at the ring.

The _engagement_ ring…

All manner of thoughts were running through his head. It didn't help that his mind was tired, nor that the events of earlier that day were still so strong in his memory. But in that moment he couldn't help but feel…matrimonial. He couldn't help but think of the woman he'd left up there on the Watchtower, the girl of his dreams. The one woman on this entire planet so perfect she could get him to feel this way, this strongly.

Looking at that ring, he couldn't help but think of Diana, and everything the future had in store for them.

"One day, Bruce," he muttered to himself. "One day."

But no, it wasn't today. There was still too much of the journey not yet travelled. He didn't need to give her a ring to tell her how he felt. And even though he had come a long way, he still had a ways left to go before he could commit himself like that. Even for her. It just wasn't in his nature to do things the quick and easy way. But those words he'd said to himself weren't born of a paranoid desire to sabotage his own happiness. Not this time. He meant them. One day, he'd have a ring just like this in his hand.

And, hopefully, that day he'd get to slip it caringly onto Diana's wondrous finger…

But not this ring. He might not have been able to venture into the city as Batman tonight, but that didn't mean he hadn't had a mission to accomplish. For the most part, it was all about image, in making sure the people thought Bruce Wayne was exactly who he wanted them to think he was. But it also been a chance to acquire this ring. And, as he looked down at it, he now couldn't miss the engraving on the outside of the band.

 _'Martha. Now and forever yours, with love. Jonathan.'_

Clark had no idea it had been stolen from his parents. They hadn't wanted to tell him that someone had broken into the farmhouse and taken their most prized possessions. They hadn't wanted to worry him, instead dealing with it all through the police. But their valuables, limited as they were, were long gone. Sold on the black market, spread all over the county.

But while Clark was unawares, even with all his strong senses, Batman had eyes and ears everywhere. Even while battling the criminals of Gotham City, even while hunting Kite Man and Calendar Man to try and stop the latest atrocity, he'd had the Kent's in his eye corner. Utilising his connections, he'd already managed to retrieve most of the Kent's items. Their engagement ring had been the last piece to find. When he'd learned it had been sold on the black market in Gotham, passing through several hands along the way until it had wound up owned by the very same person who had hosted tonight's party, he'd had extra motivation to get out there tonight. It hadn't been a case of going in as the Bat, taking it back by force. As far as the last owner was concerned, they had rightfully bought the ring from a jeweller, already planning on having it re-engraved. But plans could always be changed with Bruce Wayne's money on display.

And now, the ring was safely back in his hand, ready to return with all the rest of the items back to Kansas.

But Clark could never know of course. If he knew Bruce had done something this nice for him, he'd never hear the end of it…

Stifling a yawn, Bruce finally closed the lid on the box, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening up the door. Their was a cold chill and a misty dew in the early morning air, leaving Bruce stretching as soon as he stood. Then, slowly with his body calling for him to rest, he trudged across, up the marble steps to the Manor's main entrance. He needed only to twist the handle and to push slightly on the huge oak door, never having needed a key. Especially as Alfred knew he'd be coming back late tonight. Besides, the faithful butler would no doubt have stayed up all night waiting for him to come home anyway, leaving him well on hand to watch the door. He _always_ stayed awake whenever Bruce was on a mission. Even one as safe as tonights.

"Alfred?" Bruce softly called out into the large, echoing entrance hall as he shut the door behind him, hanging up his stylish, expensive coat on the hook in the hallway. Already he was starting to move towards the kitchen too. If he wasn't down in the cave, that was where he usually found the old man, a pot of tea to hand and breakfast ready to serve the moment Bruce walked in the door.

Only this time, it wasn't Alfred Bruce saw when he got there. Instead, he was left halted in his tracks as soon as he reached the door to the room, left staring at who was there instead.

Diana. Diana was here. Dressed in her civvies but somehow looking even more radiant than ever. And clearly waiting for him to arrive. She was sat at the central island on a stool, but was soon standing up to her full height. As those magnificent blue eyes looked up at him, they seemed to glow with happiness. In turn, Bruce had no chance of stopping the grin spreading on across his face.

"I told Alfred he could have the night off," Diana smiled at him. "Couldn't help but feel we had some… _unfinished business_ from earlier, so I told him I'd be here for you instead. He seemed to think it was a wonderful idea. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind…?" Bruce retorted, a feigned look of surprise on his face. "If I knew this was an option, I'd have told Alfred he could have _every_ night off a long time ago!"

She laughed. Her wonderous, inspiring laugh. The laugh that, so long as no one else was watching, always made Bruce smile more too. Only this time, it also gave him his opening. It meant that for the briefest of moments, her eyes were off him again. It meant he had a chance to slyly place the ring box on a nearby table, and hope she wouldn't notice. Never mind Clark, he hadn't even told Diana of his quest to get the Kent's their ring back. For her to suddenly see him with an engagement ring in his hand now… He didn't want her to get the wrong impression, good or bad.

But of course, he wasn't the only one who always seemed to know the truth. It was perhaps one of the most defining words of Diana's entire being, after all. He'd never be able to keep anything from her. Not for long.

"I know what you've done for Clark, Bruce," she said as she looked back up at him catching him off guard. Before he could even begin to feign ignorance, she was gesturing the ring box, not hidden from her in the slightest. "And it really is very sweet."

There was no point hiding it now. Instead, Bruce grabbed the box, moving closer to Diana and opening it up before handing it to her. Immediately, she held it up, and he had to resist the strong emotions in his gut just at seeing her holding such a ring. Initially, it was clear she was reading the engraving for herself, before she set it back in the box and carefully put it back on the island beside her for safekeeping. Only then did Bruce finally reply.

"I thought it was time I tried to be a good friend. Pay him and Lois back for helping us out after the whole event with that Martian energy cloud. Even if it all goes to plan and he never finds out what I did. And I figured I'd finally worked out that the gift you give a man who has everything is something more than cash."

The smile suddenly faded from Diana's face, but not in a bad way. Instead, she stepped forward, closing the already small gap that had been between them to leave them practically on top of one another. More several moments, she could only gaze deep into his eyes. Her own were captivating, which meant that he was only able to do the same. Eventually, Diana broke through the reverie just another to say a few simple words, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Bruce Wayne, I think you might just be the most thoughtful man I've ever met…"

There mouths were incredibly close as she spoke. So close. And as the finally word left her, both of their heads were left hanging there, both clearly itching to make the move. Both clearly just waiting on the other. And then, suddenly, neither could hold back any longer.

Then they suddenly locked in the kiss.

The kiss full of all kinds of passion. The kiss that lead to another, and another, Bruce's hand finding its way to nestle in Diana's glorious raven hair at the nape of her neck. If nothing else, it was there to make sure he kept her close. Because now that he had let her in, he never wanted to let her go.

Eventually, though, the kissing broke apart, if only for a moment, if only to allow them both to draw breath. But neither put any real distance between them, only enough to allow them to see the look of love on each other's face.

"Hera, I'm so glad I have you," Diana breathed in that moment, sincerity intense in her tone. In return, Bruce smirked, that trademarked playboy look of his.

"Isn't that my line?"

The softest of laughs burst from Diana at that, before she repeated the same phrase one eternal lover had once written for another. " _Now and forever yours_."

"With love," Bruce finished the quote for her, its meaning so very true. All of his tiredness was suddenly gone in the face of this amazing Amazon before him. And with that, the floodgates could no longer be held back. With that, they began to kiss again, kisses full of eruptions of pure passion. Kisses that would evolve into something far more.

It had been one hell of a few days. More than one mission had been completed, from the chase across the DC skyline, to stopping the massacre at the Day of the Dead celebrations, to the simple retrieval of the ring. But the rewards of their aftermath were well worth it. For Bruce knew that now he could face any mission, no matter how dangerous, with one ultimate security.

When the mission was over, in its aftermath he would always have someone so very wonderful to come back to.

And, as had so rarely happened for so much of his life, Bruce Wayne was now truly happy.

* * *

The signal had come in. The signal he had been waiting for. It had been a good few days since he'd sent his temporary ally right into the heart of the lion's den, but now it was time for that gamble to start paying off. And so he had rushed from the red glow of the holding chamber, leaving the Hatter and Harley to keep on experimenting with their new toy. Because for him, he simply had to hear what their mole had unearthed from his new hill.

Safely set up alone in another room in the building, he quickly had the comm unit turned on. Secure of course, in ways that the Leaguers shouldn't be able to pick up. It wouldn't do to give the game away this early. But safe in the knowledge their secrets would stay secret, he watched as the face of Superman appeared on the screen.

Only it wasn't Superman. Superman was still securely trapped in the Mad Hatter's grasp. Hoohoo, Clayface was sure earning his corn today!

"Tell me its good news, _Cassius Clay_!" he called out straight away, the huge grin literally audible in his words as he fought to keep the laughter from taking over. He had to hear first. He had to hear it was working. "Tell me much punchline is getting the set up it deserves!"

The smile that spread across Superman's face at the point was not one of a boy scout. It was malicious, malevolent, and far broader than the Kryptonian's jaw would allow.

"It's done. This place is ready to light up like a Christmas tree, in every single way you wanted it too. The whole plan is still on, to the letter. Mission accomplished, you might say. And none of 'em have a clue. The Bat is going down."

Even as Clayface had been saying the words, he quickly looked to the control tablet in his hands. The tablet he'd arranged to have linked in to all those fancy gadgets and gizmos that old Clayface had just so handily planted throughout all the systems on the Justice League's precious Watchtower. The tablet that had just began to glow as those precise links were all established.

The mud was right to sound so pleased with himself. It was done. _It was really done_!

"Ha! Hahaha _hahaha_! I _love_ it!" He couldn't stop the laughter bursting out of him this time. It was uncontrollable, born of such hilarious, empowering _doom_. "Clayers, stay up there and keep your eyes and ears open! As soon as our pet _Penguin_ has his people in place, it's time to tell the gag! _The Bat isn't going to know what's_ walloped _him!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That laugh kept going, kept issuing forth from him. Looking at the other screens in the room only made it grow too. The screens showing Superman in the Mad Hatter's control, his girlfriend Lois Lane at the mercy of the Scarecrow. And the connection to the Watchtower and all the Leaguey lives aboard it. So many of the people Batsy cared so much about, with their lives all in the palm of his hand!

All except the man himself, his brattish brood, and the woman whose presence had started this all. The Bat and Wonderbabe. No, those two weren't in his crosshairs just yet. He had to make them see it first. He had to make them really _feel_ it. Because this went beyond just killing Batman. This was about truly breaking him, once and for all. And it was Wonder Woman of all people that had opened the door and made that all possible for him.

After all those years of their endless, ruthless crusades, it was Wonder Woman who had finally shown him how to _truly_ break the Bat.

Oh, how he couldn't wait to see the look on Batman's face when that hand began to squeeze! When everything began to unfold, and his _unfunny_ world began crashing down on his damn pointy ears. And that thought alone was so very funny…

Because, so very soon, in his ongoing battles with the Batman, the Joker would _finally_ be able to have the _last_ laugh!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day 7: Mission Aftermath**_

 _And there it is folks, the final day of WonderBatWeek2018! We made it!_

 _It's hard to bring a story full circle when the opening chapters are in a fantasy world that doesn't actually exist, but I'm pretty pleased with how I've managed to do it, with both the ring harking back to the idea of the marriage and the Joker's plot moving that step closer. And overall, coming up with a story that fit the theme of each day of the week_ and _tied neatly into my pre-existing universe wasn't the easiest, but I'm still satisfied with how its turned out. Surprised even myself I think!_

 _But enough on my thoughts, I'd love to know what you all think! So if you'd be so kind as to drop a review down below, I'd be very grateful! Might even inspire me to crack on and get posting something else_ _for you too! (*Hint hint...*)_

 _Anyway, its been a good week this. Hope you liked it, both my contribution and the week overall. And as well as telling me what you thought, I feel I ought to encourage you to also pop over and thank_ **LadyLiteration** _over on the Twitters for organising it all and making this whole week possible._ _Not said it yet, but she's done and a great job of it all. We love ya Junebug!_

 _And with that, I'll be signing off. So I'd like to thank all of you again for reading me and my little story here tonight. If you've enjoyed it, then it's all been worthwhile. So, until we meet again, good night, and I love you all._

* * *

 _And don't forget if you want to see how this story continues and how the Joker's assault on our heroes unfolds, pop onto my profile and open up my other ongoing fanfic,_ **Justice League: Shadows in the Dark** _! It's all in there!_


End file.
